


Thirty Days of WhiteGold

by BrokenChosenofEva



Series: Moments in Time [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenChosenofEva/pseuds/BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty Days in Remnant, Thirty moments in the lives of Weiss and Jaune.</p><p>[this was the first time I worked with Zephyrus Genesis, who graciously beta'd]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lively and Hushed

001\. Lively  
Weiss sat on the bench and watched the rest of her team and most of JNPR playing a game of soccer, seeing how lively everyone else was and feeling a calm settle in her followed by warmth, and glancing to her side she saw Jaune watching as well with a small on his face.

002\. Remorseful  
Jaune paused in his walk across Beacon's grounds, his thoughts dispelled by the sight of Weiss alone beside the statue, and even from this distance he thought he could feel the remorse that was showing on her face as she simply gazed at the Faunus posing beside the Human above a defeated Grimm.

003\. Dismiss  
Weiss always dismissed Ruby's attempts to imply there was more between Jaune and herself than simple friendship, but as time wore on she took to heart her partner and leader's words, accepting that maybe there was potential for more.

004\. Heavy  
Her feet felt like lead as she walked up to Jaune first thing at breakfast, not even bothering to acquire a tray and food, once more cementing her decision in her mind as she forced her legs to take her to him where she then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

005\. Forward  
"I know you're the Ice Queen, but that doesn't mean you're frozen in one place," Yang teased as she sat with a bounce next to Weiss on her bed, expression turning serious at the lack of snappy reply, "take the chance, we've only got a couple more years, and even an heiress doesn't know the future after Graduation."

006\. Prowl  
"Jaune," the quiet voice of his fellow leader, Ruby Rose, made him pause in his pacing even with his mind in turmoil and turn to face the grinning young woman, "What are you prowling around for, Weiss is waiting for you to pick her up for your date~."

007\. Cut  
Her initial snap at him aside, Jaune found he was enjoying his sparring with Weiss a great deal, and was honestly trying to avoid using any silly nicknames or banter and keep the match serious and a learning experience for both of them, though he fully expected to find new cuts afterwards; after all, he was still Jaune.

008\. Compromise  
It was the compromise they had, she didn't snap at him about the nickname he used for her and he would study with her, but he -and the rest of RWBY and JNPR- thought he had the better end of the deal.

009\. Impulse  
She fully admitted it was impulsive -disgustingly so for her old self from that first year-, rushing up and kissing him when JNPR returned two days late from a mission, but seeing how roughed-up he was had gripped her heart in a way she honestly hadn't expected.

010\. Hush  
They sat silently beside each other in the library, shoulders touching as Weiss and Jaune simply sat with opened and ignored textbooks in their laps, the hush of the afternoon wrapping them in a calm blanket as sunlight poured through the nearby window and bathed them in it's gentle heat, lulling them into a doze.


	2. Moral Shields

011\. Morals  
During her time in Beacon, Weiss came to realize just how wrong her company's treatment of Faunus was, and quietly promised to herself, Blake, and each Faunus she befriended to one day take her company by its throat and make right the errors her ancestors had made.

012\. Engage  
Weiss always felt her mind was clearest when she was engaged in fencing, the sharp and fluid motions memorized years ago before she found herself at Beacon, and once she had begun practicing with Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune she found it comforting as well.

013\. Voice  
She knew her speaking voice was sharp and high, she'd seen others wince often enough when she'd lose her temper and screech -as Yang put it- at the offending party, so she found subtle comfort in following Blake's example and listened while others spoke.

014\. Awkward  
When Jaune found Weiss and Pyrrha in the infirmary for 'training related injuries', the two shared a look and smile at the awkward expression on his face as he stood in the door glancing between the two, obviously unsure -in his typical Jaune way- about who to approach first.

015\. Lower  
In-spite of her initial misgivings about Vale wedding ceremonies, after attending Yang's wedding to Sun she found the symbol of surrendering one's pride to kneel at the alter beside their already kneeling betrothed -to willingly lower yourself to be equal to another- was something that held great meaning, especially in her case where pride was something that she struggled with constantly.

016\. Plead  
In 1st year, he stuttered; in 2nd year he'd been pleading; in 3rd he was over-the-top but endearing; in 4th he'd been formal and smiling, and at the end of the night, after the last slow dance, he'd dropped to one knee and started the cycle over.

017\. Caring  
Weiss, Blake, and Ren would all agree that Yang had become a sort of mother for the two teams over the years in Beacon; always the first -followed by Ruby and Pyrrha- to ask if the others were alright, asking before Weiss on how had they done in classes she didn't share with them, encouraging them alongside Pyrrha when they were down, and being someone they could go to when they needed an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on.

018\. Believe  
Jaune had made a habit of messaging Weiss each evening while away on missions with JNPR and she had done the same when gone with RWBY, so when he failed to message her two nights in a row she began to panic, which for her meant an increasingly short temper as her subconscious wove ever more horrifying reasons for why he didn't contact her.

019\. Found  
Weiss found she didn't care what others thought of her as she clung to Jaune at the airship pad, holding tight and ignoring the smell of sweat and blood, only knowing she was so very grateful he -and his team- had made it back alive while Ruby zipped around checking on them and Yang herded them to the infirmary with Blake and Nora helping Ren limp along.

020\. Shield  
As a wedding gift Ruby had made a set of armor for Jaune, and on the breastplate was Weiss' "snowflake" super-imposed over Jaune's twin "crescents"; Weiss had mentioned to him how she liked the look of it, so on their first anniversary he surprised her with a jacket -just like her normal one- with the same symbol on the back replacing her old emblem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt 15 I honestly hope the mention of Yang/Sun isn't unbelievable, but I feel they match pretty well with them both being somewhat "devil-may-care" in their general attitudes when it comes to "fun". I also imagine Yang would definitely be the one who "wears the pants" -so to speak- in the relationship. Hope you, dear reader, like "my" version of a Vale wedding.
> 
> Prompts 18 and 19 occur before and after Prompt 9, respectively.
> 
> Prompt 20 mentions/describes a combination symbol between Jaune's and Weiss' emblems. For this image, look at the cover for my story "Clouds and Farms" over on FF.net.  
> [you can also find the image on my Tumblr "secretwriterstudentjaune"]


	3. Open to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends as it began, with Weiss and Jaune looking at their teams.

021\. Open  
It was no surprise to Weiss that the most open member of their teams was also the one the rest of them were the most open with, Ruby having proven herself a trustworthy and remarkably wise leader in spite of her wild, occasionally oblivious, nature and innocence.

022\. Tactile  
Once they started dating Jaune found Weiss to be a very tactile woman, always reaching to hold his hand and initiating hugs, although for the first few months it was nearly always in private or around their teams; looking back he wasn't surprised, because while she would verbally complain when Ruby or Yang would hug her, after their first semester she never actually struggled against the physical contact and her word lost their sting.

023\. Journey  
After graduation, with their teams spreading across the continent -or in Pyrrha's case, back to Mistral- and the rest of Remnant, Jaune spent an evening with Weiss and the two reflected on the journey that took then from Initiation to where they were now, the two of them unconsciously mirroring each other as they played with their wedding rings.

024\. Scowl  
Weiss default expression for most of her time at Beacon was a scowl, but as her team and JNPR spent more time around her they began to tell apart each scowl and could tell when she was only covering her excitement or happiness, and when she was truly upset.

025\. Hero  
At the end of each weekend during his time at Beacon Jaune would pause before the Statue in the main courtyard and wonder if he was meant to be there or was simply playing at being a hero, and once they started dating Weiss would follow him and give him -in her own way, gradually softening- encouragement that he was right where he should be.

026\. Writer's Choice "Support"  
Weiss found she privately envied Pyrrha's ability to be so openly supportive of her teammates and friends, the redheaded Mistralian constantly able to give encouraging words even when obviously frustrated where Weiss herself struggled to even 'bite-her-tongue' when in similar situations.

027\. Writer's Choice "Equal"  
Jaune and Ruby were almost two of a kind after that first year, both of them constantly stressed with the responsibilities of being Leaders as well as teammates and partners -though Ruby kept her worries better concealed behind her exuberance- while at the same time keeping their teams together and working with each other to share the load with someone else who understood their situation, and Weiss couldn't fault him for occasionally seeking out her partner instead of herself.

028\. Writer's Choice "Opposites"  
For the longest time Weiss couldn't understand how Ren could handle Nora's constant energy, how she could so completely be his opposite, but she eventually realized the hypocrisy in the thought when she considered her own interactions with the every upbeat Ruby Rose.

029\. Writer's Choice "Balance"  
Jaune was always impressed by the balance between Blake and Yang, how the two of them as a team could cooperate so fluidly when Yang was all about loud, aggressive assaults and Blake was silence and misdirection.

030\. Writer's Choice "Future"  
Standing before the gathered students and faculty -having been chosen by their teams as the two who would give the graduation speech- Weiss and Jaune shared a smile and looked out over their teams and thought back to how far they'd come in just four years, how their teams -and they themselves- had grown as individuals, partners, and teams; and they knew without a doubt that the future would be just as amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was initially annoyed at FIVE "Writer's Choice" prompts, I realized that I could use that to show how my focus -Weiss and Jaune- looked at each others partners and teammates. I hope I did them justice in such small blocks.
> 
> For Prompt 22 "Tactile", I decided to go with the theory that Weiss was not shown much affection growing up, and that once she was comfortable around her friends she welcomed the proximity. Especially from Ruby and later Jaune, with Ruby's constant exuberance and innocence being a counter to her own relatively cold personality.
> 
> "Journey" is a nod to "Inch" by Narutochaos22 and posted by God Emperor Penguin, and how I wish it could have been for Weiss and Jaune. [you can find them and their stories over on FF.net.]


End file.
